December Advent Fun!
by FreyReh
Summary: Drabbles and One-Shots for the TMNT Advent Calendar Challenge.
1. INTRO

Note: Ok I just found out about this TMNT Advent Calendar Challenge thing on Tumblr (I'm Drusilla52 on there) and so I'm going to take a crack at it… I'm starting on the 3rd so I'm posting the first three together in small drabbles and will get more serious on the 4th with longer posts… Below is the daily list and the following chapter will be the first actual post…

Hope you all decide to try it out for yourselves!

1. Snowing

2. Candy canes

3. Mistletoe

4. Scarves

5. Christmas tree

6. Eggnog

7. Family

8. Presents

9. Stars

10. Tobogganing

11. Stockings

12. Chocolate

13. Red, green and gold

14. Ornaments

15. Cards

16. Christmas crackers

17. Cozy

18. Party

19. Ice

20. Tea

21. Snowman

22. Gingerbread

23. Frozen

24. Rest

25. Love


	2. Snowing, Candy Canes, Mistletoe

Note: Welcome to my attempt at the TMNT Advent Calendar Challenge…. ENJOY! I'm starting this on the 3rd so I'm doing three short drabbles to start off so that I can catch up!

Title: December Advent Fun!  
Summary: Drabbles and One-Shots for the TMNT Advent Calendar Challenge.  
Rated: Between G-PG-13 for now…  
Setting: Numerous different TMNT canons…Mostly 2012 Nick series settings!  
Dis: Don't own TMNT

**December 1st: Snowing**

Title: Cocoa in the Snow  
Summary: April and Mikey share a moment in the snow  
Characters: April, Mikey, Don

April smiled while looking up at the sky. It was snowing for the first time this year. Sitting on her perch outside of her bedroom window in her flannel pajamas, she was grateful that the cold wasn't even bothering her. A small feeling of sadness came over her because since she could remember, her and her dad would make hot cocoa and sit outside while watching the flakes fall for the first time. Now? She was alone and she hugged her knees tighter at the thought, plum colored toes digging into the cold concrete.

Closing her eyes she let the flakes fall upon her and sighed as the crystalized water melted from the heat of her skin and fell down her cheek like tiny tears. She wondered if she would ever see her dad again, what the Kraang had in store for him and the other scientists… If her and her friends would win this war against an alien race.

Chuckling almost mockingly at herself she rubbed her eyes with her palms, wondering when her life got so screwed up.

"April?" She looked up and almost gasped when a pair of shiny, blue eyes got in her vision. "You ok?"

"Geez, Mikey! You scared me!" she said, hand going to her heart.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before taking a seat beside her with what looked to be a takeout pizza box in his grasp. She looked over at him and watched as he opened the box, the steam from the pizza dissipating in the air, and ate a piece of pizza in one whole bite. Pausing he looked over at her and offered the box. "Wan' any?"

"Uh, no, that's ok."

"More for me." He took another piece, shivering slightly. "What are you doing out in the cold anyway?"

"Could ask you the same thing," she said, lifting her chin.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I got pizza duty. And, well, it's snowing." He grinned. "Don't tell master Splinter but I always went topside in the winter to check out the snow when it fell. I don't think my brothers even know that." He gasped, dropping his pizza beside him and gripping her shoulders. "PLEASE don't tell them."

"I won't," she said, fingers prying his hands off her shoulders. "Promise."

"Oh." He grinned, taking another slice out of the box and devouring it in a bite. "So, what about you?"

"The snow reminds me of dad. I…" April offered a soft smile. "I've always liked it."

"Yeah?" He shivered again. "Nice."

"Want a blanket or something?"

"That'd be sweet!" he said, kicking his feet like a child over the ledge.

April smiled and went into her bedroom, then had a thought. Within minutes she was back out on the ledge with a blanket and two steaming cups of cocoa. Mikey looked at her curiously as she set the mugs down but smiled as she sat beside him and draped the blanket around both of their bodies. April then offered one of the large cups of cocoa to him. It had half-melted marshmallows on top along with a dusting of cinnamon.

She watched as he sniffed it and smiled as his eyes lit up. She wondered if that was how she looked her first time. Mikey went to take a drink.

"Careful," she said, making him hesitate. "It's hot. Blow on it. Like this." She gently blew into her own mug before taking a tentative sip and he mimicked her. She giggled when seeing a small line of marshmallow foam around his mouth. "Good?"

"This is great!"

They sat in silence, sipping their cocoa while watching the snow blanket the city, and April was certain this was the quietest the hyperactive turtle has ever been in her presence. Tentatively she rested her head down on his shoulder and he didn't even hesitate to wrap a friendly arm around her.

"Thanks for coming over, Mikey. I needed the company."

"No problem, April. What're friends for?"

After about ten more minutes the cocoa and pizza were gone and the both of them were standing because the snow was falling harder and he needed to get home. After a quick hug he disappeared into the night and April took one last look up into the sky, the snow now sticking to her lashes and hair instead of melting, then smiled and went inside.

.

.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CUDDLED WITH APRIL?!"

"Dude, chill," said Mikey, rolling his eyes. He was trying to read his comic but since he mentioned visiting April, Don has been down his shell for the past ten minutes for details. "We drank cocoa, watched the snow fall for a bit, and then I came home. We were cold and shared a blanket, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" One of his eyes was twitching and Mikey took that as a warning sign. "What's the big deal?! I'LL SHOW YOU THE BIG DEAL!"

"Ow! Donnie! OW! NO! Not my beautiful face! I'M TELLING APRIL!"

.

.

.

**Dec 2nd: Candy Canes**

Title: Lick and Suck  
Summary: April brought snacks and the turtles minds go elsewhere…  
Characters: Raph, Leo, Don, Mikey, April

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" came a chorus of male voices from around the main living area. April hauled her backpack with her to the sofa and sunk down on it. It'd been a hectic day at school but the weekend was here and she was looking forward to getting back in the fight against the Kraang as well as hanging out with her newfound friends. Looking at them now she saw Mikey listening to his tunes on his tire swing, Leo was watching _Space Heroes_ on the television, Donatello was working on some secret project on his laptop, and Raph was reading a comic directly to her left. So, on the commercial of Leo's show she dug in her bag and took out the candy. Raph, being the closest, was the first to notice.

"What are those?" he asked, green eyes almost shining with curiosity as he pointed to the hook-shaped treats.

"Candy canes. Christmas is here and they're selling like crazy right now. Figured you all would like to try some," she answered, handing one to Raph. "Take off the wrapper and have at it."

Mikey, seeing food, was the next and then came Leo and even Donatello left his project to see what the fuss was about. Though, what she didn't know was that he'd been watching her the whole time and just waiting for the right opportunity to sit by her.

Now, she had four, curious turtles looking at their unwrapped sweets, but still hesitant to try it.

"Oh, c'mon, put it in your mouth and lick 'n suck it!" said an exasperated April.

Four jaws dropped. Donatello and Leonardo turned an interesting shade of red while Mikey and Raph hid sniggers behind their hands, but soon the two of them were practically rolling on the floor laughing while Donatello and Leonardo looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, clueless.

"P-Put it in your mouth-" gasped Raphael, tears running down his face as he braced his hands on his thighs to try and suck in some air.

"AND LICK AND SUCK IT!" screeched Mikey, running out of air due to his belly-aching laughter, and passing out before springing back up again a second later. "You know how DIRTY that sounded?"

"I…" April turned redder than Raph's bandana. "Oh my GOD! You are all PERVS!"

.

.

.

.

**December 3rd: Mistletoe **

Title: Smooch  
Summary: April and Don are thrust into a slightly embarrassing situation  
Characters: April, Don

Two teenagers looked at each other, a blush on their cheeks, before looking away. He rubbed the back of his neck and she looked down to the ground, playing with her hands and biting her lower lip. It had started off as an innocent visit. Her aunt was out of town and the kitchen sink was leaking again and so she called him to help. What she hadn't realized was that upon decorating the apartment, her aunt had put up mistletoe in the doorway separating the kitchen and the living room. At first they hadn't noticed, going back and forth to obtain tools to fix the leak and then she had ordered pizza as a thank you so he stuck around and ate. When he decided it was time to leave she had wanted to walk him out, but she tripped over his toolbox, and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

He had her in a perfect dip and looking up at the doorway her blue eyes had widened in surprise and as he pulled her up he kept his hands around her shoulders and waist while his brown eyes followed her gaze. Immediately, he identified what type of green plant was hanging innocently in the doorway and that was when he instantly let her go. Now, here they were, the awkwardness settling in around their shoulders.

"Oh, uh, hm… Mistletoe," he said, wincing at how lame his voice sounded.

"Yeah. Um. I forgot my aunt put that up there," she answered.

Slowly, they looked up, met each other's gazes, and then looked away again.

"I should, um… go." He internally winced. He was so LAME! Why didn't he just kiss her? He could play it off as some stupid human tradition and get a kiss out of it. She wouldn't mind… Would she? "Leo broke the toaster again."

"Oh?" She smiled and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. "He makes a habit out of that."

"Sometimes I wonder if he does it on purpose so that he isn't forced to help make dinner."

April giggled. Donatello smiled, showing off his missing tooth. Then, he grew suddenly still as she stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his cheek. She lingered and his eyes fell closed as he took in the feel of her warm, soft lips on his cold, reptilian skin. Never, in his life, did he EVER think she would kiss him. He had hoped, prayed, run scenarios in his head and every answer that came up had been simple…

He was a mutant turtle, and she was a human. She would never want him. And yet…

She smiled once more. Man, she was beautiful. He loved her bright, red hair. He loved her eyes, so blue and innocent and don't even get him started on the smile. Or her brain. He could talk science with her and not get teased and… and…

"Ah, screw it!"

He gripped her by the hips and pulled her back in abruptly. She gave a startled yelp as she brought her hands up to his shoulders to brace herself. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but then he was kissing her. Like, KISSING her kissing her. Her back bent backwards a little and she was aware of his hands clenching against her hips and soon her arms wound up around his neck and she was kissing him back. It was her that pulled away, and when he opened his eyes he saw her smiling up at him before bringing her hand up to his blushing cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Donatello."

"M-merry Christmas, April."

**UNTIL TOMORROW! HOPE YOU LIKED THESE!**


	3. Scarves

Note: Thanks for the reviews last chapter, some of your names I didn't recognize so YAY new readers/reviewers! Also, Happy BDAY to my sister! Who…. Doesn't write anymore but it's the thought that counts, right?

Note: This fic is inspired by one of the TMNT shorts I saw on YouTube titled: Knit Fit

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

**December 4th: Scarves**

Title: Knitting Wars  
Summary: Boxing gloves were not Raph's starting point…  
Characters: Raphael, Splinter  
Based: In 2K3 series, mini episode 'Knit Fit'

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"Raphael, I am pleased that you decided to partake in this activity."

"Thanks Masta Splintah," said Raphael, sitting in lotus position before his Sensei. Candles circled him and before him, sitting on a pillow, are a pair of knitting needles and a large ball of red yarn. At first, when Splinter suggested he take up the craft, he'd instantly smashed down the idea. First off, he had been worried about what Casey and his bros would think. THEN he worried about his OWN masculinity. How rough and tough could one be with a pair of knitting needles in his hands?

Of course, NO ONE ever could say no to Splinter. If they did, they always came crawling back ten minutes later, reluctantly agreeing to the idea. Like he did. The guilt of walking out on his sensei, his father, started to eat at him and he had twisted around on his heel and marched back into the dojo where he now sat on his pillow.

"Now, shall we begin?" asked Splinter, who picked up his own knitting needles and Raphael followed suit. He frowned, testing the weight of them like he did with a pair of sai, and then looked down at the yarn like it was a big, fat bug. "Now, to begin, you make a slip knot." Raphael watched his sensei's hands work. "Like so."

"Uh, ok…"

Problem was that his fingers were thick and a bit shorter and it took him a while to get it. Tongue in cheek, he did his best to focus, and came close to snapping the damn needles in half when he kept messing up but finally he had the perfect loop and he held up his work with a cocky grin.

"I did it!"

"Very good, Raphael, now…"

It took him two days to master prepping the needles and learning the basic stitching techniques but when he finally got his first row complete he felt great pride. Ok, so some stitches weren't tight enough and some loops were visible but he didn't care and without Splinter asking him to he started on row two, then three, and so on and so forth. The hour a day he spent knitting went undisturbed and Raphael, though he now enjoyed the hour with his sensei, was happy that his brothers were none the wiser about his extracurricular activity. When it was all said and done and after a week of hard work, Raphael was holding up a messily knitted scarf with a large grin.

"I'm finished!"

"Very good, Raphael."

"Here Sensei, I want ya ta have it."

"Thank you, my son, I will forever cherish it," said Splinter, wrapping the scarf around his furry neck. "But, we are not done."

"What?" he asked. "But I…"

"The scarf was your first step, but I wish for you to continue. Your anger is still present and can still take over you if you are not prepared. Knitting has helped you achieve more patience and has helped you focus on difficult tasks. Many times I saw you frustrated and the flash of anger in your eyes but you stopped yourself. I believe that this has been good for you."

"So, what, I keep makin' scarves?" he asked, clearly irritated but doing his best to hide it.

"No, this time, I wish for you to make something directly related to your anger, something to help create a barrier between your fist and whomever you want to lash out at…"

"Oh… I get it!" Raphael grinned, cracking his knuckles and smiling in a way that had Splinter a little uneasy. "I have JUST the thing."

.

.

.

When Raphael said he was going to make boxing gloves, Splinter had been ready to state that boxing gloves weren't what he had in mind. However, upon seeing his son so eager for the project, he had bit his tongue and let him start. Then, when he was about done, the inevitable happened and his other sons found out what 'special training' Raphael had been receiving while they had been forced to do extra katas. He had tried to explain the necessity of the activity but his other sons had seen nothing but opportunity. So when Michelangelo started teasing Raphael about knitting something for a doll house or a prom dress, Splinter had then given up on trying to dissuade Raphael from testing his new boxing gloves on his brother. Perhaps Michelangelo would be the next to start a project to control his inability to remain silent.

Now, Splinter smiled as his frail hands smoothed out the scarf around his neck. Winter was coming soon, and his old bones were already protesting the climate change. Perhaps he could talk Raphael into knitting him a matching hat and mittens to go with the scarf.

"AHHHHH! UNCLE RAPH! UNCLE!"

"I'LL TEACH YA SOME MANNERS YA RUNT!"

Splinter sighed. "Kids…"

**END**

Reviews are loved… See you all tomorrow :)


	4. Christmas Tree

I LOVE TURTLES TOTS!... just sayin'…I work with three year olds and it's a WONDER what they are able to say… it's like I'm talking to teenagers sometimes. LOL one of them even corrected me today on song lyrics… ;p

**December 5th: Christmas Tree**

Title: Tree of Trash  
Summary: Splinter and CO. decorate the tree  
Genre: Family/Humor  
Character: Splinter, Tot!Turtles

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Hamato Yoshi, now known as Splinter, sat upon a ragged red rug in what was his current home. When people thought of the sewers they thought of rancid smells, trash, and sewage. Not to mention rats, for he used to be one of those people, but was now one of the many rats that frequented the systems. He thought of the sewer as home. For three years he's been living underground and he managed to turn what used to be an uninhabitable section of the Manhattan sewer system into a welcoming atmosphere for him and his newfound family: four tiny turtles that have transformed into something more.

"Quit pushing, Raph!" said Leonardo, donning a blue bandana that covered half his head. The bandanas had been found one night and when Splinter decided that he would train then in the art of ninjitsu, the bandanas had been a gift. A promise, that he would do his best to train them to be not only the best ninja that they could be, but the best PERSON as well.

"I'm not pushing, Leo!" growled Raphael, wearing the red bandana that marked the raging temper he had since the beginning. Splinter worried: because yes his son was strong willed, but at times that could be a weakness.

"Raph, you ARE pushing," corrected the turtle in purple. Donatello. He had opted for the purple to indicate the power of his young ones mind. Only three, Donatello was brilliant and has developmentally surpassed his brothers and has the mental capacity of at least a ten year old.

"Shut up, DON!" yelled Raphael.

"Master Splinter, Raph told me to shut up! OW!"

"STOP IT!" ordered Leonardo, already acting in the role of leader Splinter knew he would one day take.

"QUIT!"

"I'm hungry…" said the youngest son, Michelangelo, who wore the orange bandana for his spirit. Michelangelo was a free spirit, his personality as bright as the sun, and loved easily: but was also easily hurt if he felt like someone was disappointed him. Not part of the tussle he watched with his wide blue eyes, until Raphael made a fist and smacked him upside the head. "OW! RAPH!"

"MY SONS!" said Splinter sternly, having enough of the debacle before him.

Four young, three year-old turtles straightened in a kneeling position, hands extracting from a brother's bandana tails or stomach to rest peacefully in their laps. His ear twitched in slight irritation as Raphael got one more elbow jab in Leonardo's side before mimicking his brothers' stature. Sighing as well as mentally counting to ten for patience, Splinter opened the bag that he had set beside him and four sets of curious eyes were on him as he pulled out a plastic evergreen tree. It was missing some branches and the top was bent but it was the best he could come up with. Setting it on the ground it tilted slightly to the right and the four sets of eyes were alternating between looking at him and the fake tree.

"It's a tree…" said Raphael, clearly not impressed.

"A plastic one," said Donatello observantly.

"What's it for?" asked Michelangelo, ever curious.

"My sons," said Splinter. "The holiday of Christmas is upon us. It is tradition for a family to decorate the tree to get into the Christmas spirit."

"Sensei, what will we use?" asked Leonardo.

"Trash," said Splinter.

"TRASH?!" asked all four.

"Well, this tree was once trash, and numerous items in our home used to be trash. We much look past the outside exterior of not only objects, but others, to see the true potential of-"

"NEAT! LOOK AT THAT!"

Splinter sighed as first Michelangelo, then the others, jumped to the bag and started digging inside. Perhaps the lesson he wanted to teach would have to wait until next year. For now, he watched, as they took turns (for the most part) putting things on the tree. Splinter had to remind Raphael that pushing and shoving would result in a time-out and he also had to tell Michelangelo a few time to share the decorations in the bag. Leonardo did well for the most part and he had to remind Donatello that the tree did not have to be perfect, and to stop straightening his fellow brother's ornaments after they put them on the tree. When it was all said and done, the crooked tree looked… Well, not that much better than before, but the project was something his newfound family did and he knew he'd forever remember this moment.

"It looks…" Donatello broke off, studying it as an ornament placed on the bottom of the tree fell off and rolled to the side. "It looks…"

"TOTALLY COOL!" cheered Michelangelo. "Can we plug it in?"

"Of course."

Splinter carried the small tree, careful to not let any more of the decorations fall to the floor. The consisted of semi-used ornaments, a couple red socks with holes in it, tattered garland, and what he was certain used to be fishing net. Finishing it off was a set of clear lights that had some bulbs missing but still worked. It had taken him some time to find all the items while his sons slept at night but seeing all their eyes light up when he finally plugged it in was worth all the hassle.

Sitting on the floor, Leonardo and Donatello immediately took spots on his lap and Raphael stood at his right side, hugging his arm and resting his head on Splinter's shoulder. Sitting in front of the group on his stomach with his feet kicking and his head propped up on his arms, was Michelangelo, who seemed to be mesmerized by the lights.

"It's pretty," said Donatello.

"Yes," said Splinter. "It is a job well done my sons."

"So…" Michelangelo looked back over his shoulder. "What IS Christmas?"

"Yeah, can you tell us?" asked Leonardo.

"Ok," said Splinter. "Let's start from the beginning…"

Two minutes later, Splinter looked on in amusement at Michelangelo sprawled on the floor, sound asleep. Leonardo and Donatello were still on his lap, asleep as well; their heads nestled against his chest. Raphael was the only one awake, his wide green eyes staring into his. Splinter could see he was struggling to stay awake. Raphael was always the one that fought bedtime the hardest.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes?"

"We have a tree…"

"Yes, we do."

"Do we get presents, too?"

"Perhaps," answered Splinter with an amused twitch of his whiskers.

"Really?" asked Raphael, green eyes lighting up brighter than a jade stone.

"Really."

A pause, then, "Do we get to eat something other than worms and algae?"

"I…" Splinter was taken aback. "Perhaps…"

"GOOD!"

And just like that, the fourth turtle finally succumbed to sleep, leaning against Splinter's side, his snoring muffled against Splinter's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas my sons," he murmured softly before his own eyes were captured by the lights, as well as the memories they possessed of his past.

.

.

.

**END**! Until tomorrow… I'm not feeling well so cross your fingers I'm able


	5. Eggnog

**December 6th: Eggnog**

Title: Turtle Pity Party  
Summary: Raphael stumbles upon Donatello wallowing…((I love BBT, this is inspired by a Penny drunken moment))  
Genre: Family/Comfort  
Characters: Raphael, Donatello (Leo & Mikey later on)

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Raphael yawned deeply, a hand covering his mouth as he entered the lair just as the sun was creeping up over the horizon topside. It had been a night filled with jibes and booze. His best friend Casey Jones was tying the knot with his first ever human friend April O'Neil in two days and as best man he did his best to throw a party for his friend. The party had ended hours ago but Raphael had stuck around to clean up the mess at Casey's apartment, and then help his friend finish off the booze.

"Whoa," he said as he missed a step on his way down to what was deemed the pit. Needless to say, he was far from the ninja his father taught him to be. His equilibrium was off and he was taking extra care on his way to the stairs but something large and lumpy was in his way and he squinted his eyes in the darkness to see one of his younger brothers sitting there. Donatello looked like a mess with his head cast down and his elbows propped up on his thighs, hands hanging down low and holding what looked to be a tequila bottle in one hand and a milk carton in another. "Don?"

"R-Raph?" Donatello looked up and Raphael hissed in a breath not only from the rank smell coming from his brother's mouth but from the look of pain on his brother's face. Ah, crud, he knew this would happen sooner or later after April told them the news a few months ago that she and Casey were getting married. From when they first met April about five years ago he and the whole world knew about Don's crush on April that never went anywhere. Oh, Donatello had tried with lame-brained plans from his flow charts, but then Casey came catapulting into their lives and he stopped trying when he realized that April's attention had been taken away from him. Deep down, Raph knew that April knew of his brother's love and a small part of him hated her for her treatment of his feelings: but then he realized he wasn't being fair because April was family and no one should turn their back (or shell) on family. "Raph! Hey Bro…_hiccup_… back already?"

"Yeah…" Raphael braced himself by grabbing the railing of the stairs that they rarely ever used. "What'cha drinkin' there, Don?"

"Eggnog…" Donatello shook the carton then frowned. "Though I think it stopped being eggnog an hour ago… It's mostly tequila." _Hiccup_.

"Ah, shit Donnie," groaned Raphael, running a tired and exasperated hand down his face. "Ya gotta stop doin' this to yerself!"

"Please. I hardly ever get drunk," said Donatello, his voice coming out in that uppity way that always had Raphael wanting to smack him upside the head. "Sides…" Donatello sighed shakily. "Wedding is in two days and if I don't do this now. If I don't… Don't…. I might just do something stupid."

"Hell, Don," grumbled Raphael, taking the carton and bottle from his brother's hand. "I'm sorry, Bro." He set the items down to the side, and then put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "_Really_. I am."

"Why couldn't she see past the green?" asked Donatello, almost brokenly, and Raphael was left standing there to awkwardly pat his brother on the back of his shell while the word vomit started to spew. For smelling like the inside of a brewery and the amount of tequila Raphael suspected he drank from his 'eggnog', his brother still spoke eloquently without any stuttering and hardly any slurring. Raphael would almost be impressed if the small hiccups didn't have Donatello looking even more, well, sad and pathetic. "I mean, did I put her on too high of a pedestal? I loved her, Raph, still do. From the moment I saw her and she just… I KNOW she knew, you know? I just know… Why couldn't she just tell me no? Why leave me with this s-small h-hope of t-t-there being more? All the touching and kissing…" _Hiccup_.

"Kissin'? She kissed you?"

"Once." Donatello sighed. "She apologized after, saying that it was a mistake… Shortly after that she met Casey… It was like the kiss never happened. A MISTAKE she swept u-under the r-rug…" _Hiccup_.

Raphael didn't know what to do as his brother broke down into a fit of sobs. With only a small amount of hesitation he hugged his brother tightly, jaw resting on top of his brother's head as his arms tightened their hold. Donatello clung to him for dear life and Raphael winced when feeling something wet and sticky against his skin. Movement at the top of the stairs caught Raphael's attention and he looked up to see Leo and Mikey staring down with concern.

"It's all right, Donnie," said Raphael, motioning them over with a twist of his head. Mikey and Leo joined in on the hug, sandwiching Donatello right in the middle, and the sense of camaraderie between brothers was strong. "Let it all out, Bro. I'm sorry. I'm sorry she couldn't love ya back but don't lose hope. There's someone out there…" Raphael swallowed the bitter pill. He didn't know. He didn't know if there would ever be anyone out there for him or any of his brothers, but he had to be positive: for Donnie's sake. "There's someone out there that one day will look past the green. Until then, we got you, Bro. We got you…"

.

.

.

**END**


	6. Family

**December 7th: Family**

Title: Fate  
Summary: Shadow, upset over her Uncle's comment about being lonely, takes matters into her own hands. A follow-up to the Eggnog challenge: Turtle Pity Party, from the previous chapter.

Genre: Family/Mild!Romance  
Characters: Shadow, Donatello, OFC  
Rated: PG-13  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Donatello sighed, taking his second cup of coffee with him to the living room where his charge was currently attempting a panda puzzle. He smiled when seeing the look of pure concentration on her face, a look that reminded him of her mother. When she finally completed the puzzle she clapped her hands happily, strawberry blonde curls bouncing with her uncontained glee.

"I did it!"

"Good job, Shadow."

The girl beamed before standing up and carefully putting the puzzle back in its spot, another trait she got from her mother and maybe even him because he always reminded her to clean up when done playing with a toy. She took out another puzzle and dumped it unceremoniously onto the floor, pieces scattering before she plopped down. She picked at the bottom of her pajama shirt, a gift from Leo with Captain Ryan from '_Space Heroes'_ on the front. Her toes curled slightly as she reached for pieces and did her puzzle silently while Donatello sipped his coffee.

It was April and Casey's wedding anniversary and they had asked if it was ok for one of them to come over and watch Shadow. Donatello had volunteered, much to the surprise of his brothers. Usually, the anniversary was spent getting drunk in his lab and demanding to not be disturbed for twenty-four hours. Tonight, he decided to break the habit, and the excited cheer of Shadow upon seeing him was reward enough. For some odd reason, Shadow took a large liking to him… In fact the only other brother she really paid attention to as much was Raph: much to Mikey's disappointment. Don was certain it was because Raphael liked to spend a lot of his days up here hanging out with Casey and watching Shadow when her parents were at work. Raph even admitted he almost felt like her second father.

"Argh, c'mon you stupid, STUPID puzzle," growled Shadow while jamming the puzzle piece in the wrong way, her lack of patience and sudden outburst a clear trait from Casey, and perhaps even Raph.

"Turn it. Remember, the grass is on the bottom, not the top."

"Oh." Shadow grinned, turned the piece, and continued. When finished with that puzzle, and after putting it away, the four-year-old grabbed her lilac colored blanket and climbed up onto his lap. He set his coffee aside and let her cuddle up against him. "Uncle Don?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"When will you get married?"

Donatello froze at this question. Everything seemed to get fuzzy and mute. Five years ago he imaged a family with April. Albeit was one of his cockamamie ideas that involved private ceremonies and adoption… Needless to say, numerous scenarios had been planned out at his young age of fifteen, and none of them had panned out. Now? When the thought of family came into his head, all that came was pain and sorrow. Pain for what never was, and sorrow for what never will be. He knew, now, at the age of twenty-one, that it would never happen to him. Reality was a bitch, as Raphael would say, and they were forever destined to be alone and never know love outside of brotherhood and that of their father. April and Casey are rare exceptions to their rule, and now Shadow: about remaining in the dark and not revealing themselves to humans.

"I… I don't think it will happen, Shadow."

"Why not?" she asked, large blue eyes curious.

"Because, remember the rule?" Shadow frowned, brows furrowed and lips pursed as she tried to remember. "No one can know about us. We are… Different, and it will be hard for other humans to accept us."

"But… Mommy and Daddy wuv you. I wuv you," said Shadow, not quite getting the pronunciation of her L's.

"I love you, too, Squirt, but it's a different kind of love."

"So you don't want babies?"

Donatello smiled a sad smile and Shadow picked up on it and held his hand. "I do, Shadow, it's just…" Donatello sighed then looked at the clock. "Ok, Shadow, bedtime."

"Okay…"

.

.

.

Shadow, firm grip on Don's hand, let him lead her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth while he combed her hair. She climbed into bed and with his help said the prayers her mommy made her say before getting under the covers. She pretended to fall asleep while her uncle read her a story because she had a plan. A big plan that could get her into trouble, but he was so sad and she wanted him to be happy: so her uncles and grandpa Splinter would understand, right?

As soon as her door closed she counted as high as she could before slowly climbing out of bed. Biting her lip she listened and heard her uncle turn on the TV. It was the boring show where people talked about stuff, but her daddy liked watching it at the end to see if those damn Mets got their heads outta their ass…

Being brave she went to her window and peered out. It was snowing so she would need her boots, but then she remembered they were by the door and instead opted for her thick slippers. Slipping them on Shadow then grabbed her blanket and unlatched her window. She shivered from the cold but her mind was made up as she slipped out. Quickly she moved down the fire escape just like her uncle Leo taught her in case there was a fire. The climb down the ladder was hard on her already freezing hands but she landed on her feet. With one look up at her still open window she rushed across the street, after looking both ways, and went to a brownstone duplex. She knocked on the door twice before it opened and a rush of warm air came over her now frozen cheeks.

"SHADOW!"

"H-Hi Q-Quinn!"

"What on earth are you doing out there?!" Quinn, a nice lady that sometimes watched Shadow when her Uncles couldn't, immediately lifted her up into her arms and closed the door. "You're freezing! Where are your mom and dad?"

"They went on a date for their 'versary."

"Who is watching you?"

"Uncle Don… I want to talk to you."

"You silly, silly girl," scolded Quinn, wrapping Shadow with a large quilt she snagged off the back of her couch. "I have to bring you back."

"You'll come with?" asked Shadow. "Uncle Donnie is sad."

"Why is that?" asked Quinn, adjusting her large framed glasses.

"He says…" Shadow bit her lip. She was about to break a promise, but her uncle needed her. "Because he's a turtle no one wants to marry him."

"A… A turtle?" asked Quinn with large, brown eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Your pet turtle, right?" asked Quinn suspiciously.

Shadow giggled. "No, silly, Uncle Donnie is… A BIG turtle. He's watching the news show."

.

.

.

It couldn't be. There was no way… And yet, the little girl before her was confirming what she had thought all along. HUMANS were not the only race living in New York City. About a year ago, Quinn Winster had been walking home after a late shift at a local bar. A job she had hated, but had to work to pay tuition, she often ended up walking home alone if she didn't want to wait for a taxi. She had been tired, cranky, and ready for bed and had the stupid idea of taking a shortcut to get to her place faster. She had turned the corner on a dimly lit street and ended up being surrounded by numerous members of a local gang, the Purple Dragons. Before they could lay a hand on her something, TWO something's, had saved her and in the dim light she couldn't see clearly but had sworn they had been turtles. One of them called the other Donnie and the other's name had been Raph, who had asked from the shadows if she was ok. When she said yes, they had left, leaving a pile of bodies surrounding her. Shaken, she had run home the rest of the way and quit that job the next morning.

Now, this tiny four-year-old in her arms was telling her that one of the turtles that had saved her was across the street. Going on a hunch, Quinn set the girl down on the ground then bent to retrieve her Uggs.

"So, Uncle Donnie is a turtle?"

"Yes!"

"Are there others? One named Raph?"

"Yes! Uncle Raph, Mikey, and We-oh! They are ninjas who fight the bad guys…"

"I see…" Shrugging on a black wool coat over her long-sleeved black thermal shirt she opened her door then bent down to retrieve Shadow before exiting and closing the door behind her. Quinn rushed across the street, Shadow bouncing in her arms, before she got to the entrance of the half antique store and half apartment building. Sneaking around to the side she went to the side door that had a set of stairs that led directly to the apartment. Happy that it was unlocked she ventured up, huffing and puffing with the bundle in her arms before stopping at the closed door. This was it… "Do I just… Knock?"

"Yep." Shadow knocked on the door. "UNCLE DONNIE!"

"S-Shadow?" said a voice on the other side of the door. "The shell…"

Quinn stood there, and waited, until the door whipped open to reveal a large, surprised turtle wearing a purple bandana. "Oh… My… God…"

.

.

.

Donatello had launched to the door when hearing Shadow on the other side. He had just been about to check on her too. How the heck did she get outside? Ready to lecture her he had whipped opened the door and had gotten the shock of his life. There, holding Shadow, was another human: and he didn't know what the hell to do.

He couldn't run, because there was a stranger holding Shadow… Yet it was a stranger that could jeopardize his entire family and now Donatello knew what it meant to be stuck between a rock and a hard place…

"Oh… My… God…"

"Uncle Donnie! This is Quinn… SHE can marry you!"

Ah shell. Great. His depression was costing the security to his family. Next time, he would lie, and tell Shadow that he didn't want babies and that they freaked her out. Just like Raph did. "Shadow…"

"You're real," she whispered, making his dark chocolate colored eyes meet her light brown. "I knew it. I knew I wasn't crazy."

He took her in. He didn't recognize her. She had blonde hair up in a messy bun, large glasses that covered eyes the color of a kiwi skin, and was dressed head to toe in thick clothing that covered any identifying marks.

"Ok, I really don't know what to do here," he said lamely.

"Quinn, I'm tired," said Shadow around a yawn.

"I…" Quinn looked down at Shadow before up at Donnie. "I can put her to bed. Then… I guess we need to talk."

Donatello was taken aback. No screams. No shouts of '_freak'_ or '_monster'_. She was so calm that suspicion took a large grip on his heart and he almost ALMOST blocked her from coming in. Shadow knew her, and after toeing off her boots Quinn knew exactly where to go. She returned shortly after, coat over her arm, looking at him as if he were under a microscope.

"She snuck out the window," she said.

"I told Casey to install the safety locks on that," said Donatello, exasperated.

"Well, now he has a reason to," said Quinn before putting down her coat on the back of a chair. "I'm Quinn, I live across the street. I sometimes help April out at the store and watch Shadow."

"Oh," said Donatello. "Yes, I have heard of you."

"And, about a year ago, you saved me," she said, making his eyes widen then soften with understanding. "I thought I was crazy… Thinking two turtles saved me, but…" She gestured toward him. "Here you are."

"Yeah," said Donatello. "Quinn? You can't tell anyone about me."

"Oh, I won't," she said brightly, almost grinning. "I'd probably be locked up anyway if I said that two turtles saved me from a group of punk gangsters. Your secret is safe."

"Remind me again how…" he trailed off and she deflated a little.

"O-Oh, you save people often?"

"It's sorta what I do."

"So you four are like, vigilantes or something?" she asked. "The whole ninja thing now makes sense."

Donatello groaned. "Just how much did Shadow tell you?"

.

.

.

Donatello was panicking. Here he was, sitting on a sofa, drinking coffee with a woman he and Raph saved a year ago and… And he felt like it was starting again, an obsession. She was talking to him like he was a normal human being and she had thanked him for saving her and the feel of her soft hand on his leathery skin had sent chills up his spine. Her eyes were warm, not a hint of fear or distrust. He remembered that it had taken April longer to trust them even AFTER they had saved her.

If someone were to walk in, they would think the setting domestic. He spoke of his family, only enough to keep the security threat to a minimum… Yeah, he was NOT looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with Leo about this mishap. Luckily, it could all be blamed on Casey and procrastination. She was originally from Minnesota, grew up with both parents around and was the oldest of three kids. She had moved to Manhattan after getting an internship with the New York Times and now worked with them doing small stories and hoping to work her way up. He could see the excited gleam in her eyes, and he got the same way when speaking about science and how he got papers published under the pseudonym: Devon Green.

"So," started Quinn, setting down her now empty coffee mug and adjusting her glasses in a way that Donatello found adorable and sexy and the way she tilted her head and licked her lips-oh yeah, he was screwed. "Will I see you again? After tonight?"

"I…" He looked down at his own mug, panic seizing control of his breathing. Could he do this again? No. He couldn't. He wasn't sure what would happen if he got rejected a second time. It might just break him. "I'm not sure."

"Oh…" He looked over at her and saw how sad she was. "I see…"

"I want to!" he blurted out, wincing at how lame he sounded. "Trust me, I do, I just have to clear it with Leo first."

"Your eldest brother and leader," she said with a nod.

"Correct."

"Ok. I can wait," she said with a smile.

.

.

.

_One year later…_

Family. Something Donatello had given no thought to a year ago. Now? It was the best damn thing in the world. He looked down at his fiancé, soon to be wife, with the largest and goofiest smile on his face. They had both volunteered to watch Shadow at Quinn's place, a tradition they would keep up until she was old enough to be alone. It was because of the young girl that they had met in the first place. They were currently watching a movie and with Shadow already passed out on the floor on a pile of pillows and blankets the couple took the moment to relax. He was currently running his large hand through her blonde hair and she was using his lap as a pillow, a hand resting on his knee and her thumb rubbing the side of it affectionately.

The first month of knowing her, he had taken it slow. Painfully slow. He managed to keep his desire to be close to her on a short leash as she was introduced to the rest of the family. They had all loved her after the first night. Leonardo liked the fact that she was the eldest and that she had been a closet Space Heroes fan in her teenage years. Raphael liked that she was a black belt in karate and then teased her about having to be saved by punk kids which led to a bet that she could land a punch on him-a bet she won about two months later that resulted in a black eye for the hotheaded turtle that he wore proudly the next day. Mikey just liked that fact that she would play games with him and talk about anything and everything that he wanted to from jellybeans to the newest game release.

She had woven herself into their lives one day at a time until finally, he let it all out. He told her that he liked her from the first day he saw her and that he knew that there was no hope in a relationship between them because they were so different: but that he couldn't help himself. He told her he knew that he was fooling himself, that she couldn't look past the green: and he had also stupidly told her about his love of April and how she had broken his heart and the rambling continued until she did the unexpected.

She kissed him. She kissed him and his brain had short circuited and everything in his body had frozen save for the flow of blood to his cheeks which had instantly warmed. With her lips still on his she had whispered that he thought too much, before kissing him again… and again… until his brain sparked and got with the program so that he could kiss her back. Asking her to marry him two weeks ago had been the scariest moment in his life and when she started to cry he had thought, for a moment, that she was going to say no before she launched herself at him while sobbing out the word: yes.

Wanting to once again tell her how much he loved her he looked down then stopped himself. She was fast asleep and he grinned, showcasing the missing tooth that she found cute, before relaxing back into the cushions just as Nemo finally found his dad on the screen. She was his family, his home, and there wasn't a Casey Jones in the world that would be able to take her away from him.

**END**

Longer than I thought it would be, but I hope you all like it ;p


	7. Presents

Note: Sorry that the Dec 8th is a little late, I haven't been feeling well and spent a lot of time yesterday being sick and lazy… still not feeling 100% but well enough to leave my bed and Sons of Anarchy marathon to write this! (((and to my SOA fans… OMG SEASON 5!))) lol

**December 8th: Presents**

Title: Jumping the Gun  
Summary: Mikey is SUPER excited to open his gifts… one problem… it isn't quite time yet… :/  
Rated: PG  
Characters: Michelangelo, Splinter, Leonardo  
Genre: Humor  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"PRESENTS!"

Michelangelo, known for his speed, broke his own record on his decent from the tunnel that lead to his room, down to the pit where a makeshift Christmas tree April had brought them housed colorfully wrapped gifts. His fingers twitched and his eager blue eyes traveled over numerous boxes that gleamed under the lights of the tree. Rubbing his hands together he shuffled through the gifts, finding his name and placing it carefully aside while tossing ones that weren't his back under. He didn't even register the sound of breaking glass from one of Donnie's boxes due to his eagerness to get the holiday started!

"Michelangelo!" He froze and looked over his shoulder at his father and sensei: Splinter. Standing beside him, looking mildly amused, was Leo. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, it's four in the morning. You're never up this early."

"It's Christmas! Of COURSE I'd be up early to open presents!"

"Uh…" Leo trailed off, sharing a look with Splinter. "Mikey…"

"I wonder what THIS is," said Mikey, picking up his first box and giving it a test shake before squealing with delight. This one was from April and he had given her a very long and detailed list on what he wanted and only the promise from Splinter and Raphael to hit him upside the head if he tried opening it early was what let her leave all the presents she got them under the tree and not at her apartment. He was ready to shred the wrapping paper to bits when a hand around his wrist stopped him. "Wha-Leo? Dude! Get your own presents!"

"Mikey!" Leonardo shook his head. "It's Christmas Eve. Not Christmas. We go through this every year. We get stockings on Christmas Eve and presents on Christmas."

A little something inside of Mikey burst and all of the light in his eyes dimmed as disappointment replaced happiness. Slowly he lowered his present as memories came from Christmas Eve's past. Yes, he remembered now, he always got it mixed up but this year he was most excited for because with their ability to go topside the possibilities for gifts were endless! Especially the ones from April! Oh no…

"I told April to come over early today to open presents…"

"Mikey," chastised Leo, face palming.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Mikey turned pleading eyes to Splinter. "Please, Sensei? Can we open them early just this one year?"

Splinter seemed to be mulling it over, stroking his long goatee in thought. "Very well." He cut off Mikey's squeal of delight. "But you will NOT touch those presents until Miss O'Neil arrives. Do you understand, Michelangelo?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Mikey gave an excited fist pump before pointing a finger at Leo. "Can't wait to see the look on your face when you see what April and I got you. That reminds me! I gotta finish wrapping her present!"

And with that, Mikey left, leaving Leonardo the one staring at the tree and the presents beneath. Looking around to make sure no one was in the room he went to the tree and picked up a blue wrapped gift from April and hugged it close to his chest plates, eyes closing and body shaking with the same uncontained excitement Mikey had moments ago.

"PLEASE be season one of Space Heroes on DVD!"

**END!**


	8. Stars

Note: Since y'all like Zoey/Raph so much from my Zoey Jones story line… Here is a drabble for the challenge! For those that haven't read it, do so, otherwise here is a quick summary: Zoey is Casey's cousin, she met the turtles at the farmhouse when they thought no one was there, had an instant connection with Raph, this happens after that-their story is a lot deeper but I won't get into that now…

**December 9th: Stars**

Title: Wish  
Summary: Raph and Zoey spend a night stargazing  
Genre: Romance  
Characters: Raph/Zoey(OFC)  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

The night had fallen upon the Jones farmhouse, and yet the windows remained dark as the cicadas came out to sing their nightly song. The wind blew gently, making flecks of dandelion separate from the steam and dance like falling snow in winter. A couple lay in the grass, hand in hand, heads almost touching as their wide eyes looked up at the expanse of the sky. Both have seen the stars before, but tonight it was as if every star in the universe converged upon the Milky Way to light it its skies. Blue and amber irises reflected the dots that glittered like diamonds against black velvet. The female with the blue eyes smiled before turning her head to get closer to her boyfriend who, even when relaxing in the middle of nowhere, still had such a serious look on his face. Her five-fingered hand that wasn't holding his three-fingered hand trailed up the smooth green skin of his arm and ventured over his shoulder, obtaining his attention enough to look away from the stars and to her.

"You're thinking pretty hard," she said, now turning to her side, releasing his hand to prop her head up on an open palm. Her elbow dug into the soft ground below her and she watched as he brought up both hands, fingers interlocking behind his neck to cradle his head. His amber eyes still were on her and she shifted slightly before using the hand that wasn't propping up her head to cup his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed before opening again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Just…" He swallowed, eyes casting downward before back up to the sky. "Us. You. How lucky I am to have ya."

"That's very… Sweet."

"It's the truth," he said, sounding uncomfortable. He really wasn't the romantic type, oh he treated her right and all, but he wasn't the flowers and chocolates kind of guy. He showed her his appreciation in other avenues. If he knew someone other than her was watching he remained distant, wanting to keep that tough turtle exterior.

She scooted closer to him, head now resting on his plastron, locks of hair ticking his triceps while a smooth leg traveled up his. She pressed a kiss over where she knew his heart would be before looking back up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. So bright."

"Yeah, they are."

"I don't know any of the constellations. If Donnie were here I bet he'd be naming them all off."

"I bet," said Raph, the smirk evident in the tone of his voice. "Braniac would probably go on and on to the point of me threatening to bap him on the back of the head."

A streak of light painted the sky and Zoey gasped while Raphael tensed. She pointed upwards, index following the path of the trail before it faded out, only to be replaced by another.

"Quick, make a wish!"

"What for?"

"When you see a shooting star, you make a wish, and it will come true. There were two, so that means we HAVE to make a wish."

"That's what that was?" asked Raph. "Huh, nevah saw one before."

"Really?" asked Zoey, looking up at him, and though it was dark she could still see the features of his face.

"Nope."

"Wow… I'm glad I was here to see it with you."

He smiled softly, so softly that Zoey was certain Mikey would've had a fit seeing it. Gone was the cocky, abrasive turtle that had to butt heads with everyone and in his place was a loving man that would do anything and everything in the world for her and she loved that about him.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Nah," he said. "I already got what I want. Save dat wish fer someone else who saw it. They need it more."

_'Oh my GOD. Could he BE any sweeter?_' she asked herself.

Smiling, she sat up then twisted around so that she was straddling him. She heard his breath catch as her hands traveled up his toned arms and her thighs cradled close to his lower shell.

"Raph?" she whispered, soft lips brushing against his as she spoke. His eyes became hooded, as did hers before she pressed a kiss to his lips. She felt his hand at the back of her neck, light pressure keeping her lips close to his while his other hand trailed down her back. "Make love to me under the stars…"

"Zo…" he whispered before kissing her back. "Ain't no star brighter than you right now."

.

.

.

END!


	9. Tobogganing

**December 10th: Tobogganing **

Title: Thrill Ride  
Summary: Raph and Mikey are up to their usual, daredevil hijinks.  
Genre: Humor  
Characters: Raphael, Mikey  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Mother Nature had it out for the state of New York and dumped as much as a foot of snow in some areas of the state. White powder hindered families, businesses, and even the snowplows! There was one family in particular that wasn't feeling the sting as much as the rest of New York. The Hamato clan had decided to take April and Casey's invite to the family farm that year to celebrate Christmas and the New Year. The turtles had been excited to stretch their legs and leave the sewer behind for a week. Upon arrival, Splinter had immediately gone to his room for a nap, April and Casey had disappeared into another room, leaving the teenagers on their own. Leonardo and Donatello each had grabbed a book and sat in front of the fireplace while Raphael and Michelangelo went exploring in the barn. They had found something the previous summer, something they had wanted to try out but had no way to…

Until now.

"Man dis piece of junk looks worse den before," commented Raphael, tugging the red hat he wore down lower to cover his ears.

"Yeah it does," said Mikey, mitten covered hands resting on his hips.

The turtles, being cold blooded, had been gifted coats, hats, mittens (because of their three fingered hands) as well as boots from April as an early Christmas present. They had been grateful because the last time they had been out there in the winter time they'd nearly froze their shells off when going outside. With what Mikey and Raph had planned, the extra layer of clothing April provided as well as the pants they usually wore on reconnaissance missions to blend with a crowd would come in handy.

"All right, let's do this!" cheered Mikey, fist punching the air before heading up a steep hill with the sled trailing behind him. It was one of those old ones that was a flat piece of wood that curled up the front for your feet and had a thin rope for you to hold on to. With how flimsy it looked Raphael almost wondered if cardboard would be more sturdy, but he was more than willing to let Mikey try it out first.

At the top of the hill Mikey twisted the sled around and carefully got on. Holding the worn string he looked at the path before him and nodded before looking up at Raphael. Raph had to admit the excitement in his little brother's eyes was worth the trip, he liked seeing his bro happy.

"Ok!" said Mikey, breath puffing out of his mouth as visible wisps of steam. "Give me a push, Raph!"

"If you insist," said Raphael before raising his leg and kicking out, boot impacting with Mikey's shell, sending him forward. Mikey gave a loud hoot as he traveled down the hill, faster and faster as the sled shook from the speed as well as the weight from the turtle. A small bump launched him up and the sled flipped the turtle, making him topple the rest of the way down. Seeing this, Raphael looked down at his unmoving brother. "You ok, Bro?!"

Mikey shot up from the snow, spitting out a mouthful before brushing himself off. "That was awesome!"

"Get yer shell up here then! It's my turn!" said Raphael, finally truly excited about going down the hill.

"All right, don't get your tail in a twist!"

They took turns and when the simple run got boring they found some shovels and made a ramp out of the snow that would launch them in the air. Using their ninja skills they would do aerial twists and turns and land gracefully on the sled. THEN Mikey had the idea of them going together.

"It'll be fun! Let's see if we can make the jump!" said Mikey.

"Fine, but I ain't ridin' bitch. I get the front."

"Whatever."

They launched and it started off good but then when Mikey wanted to twist left, Raph twisted right and the sled wobbled until it flipped and they were aware of the sound of cracking wood as they tumbled down the hill together. Heads knocked together, elbows and knees jabbed, and when the duo finally stopped they were covered head to toe in snow.

"Wooo! That was awesome!" cheered Mikey before they gave each other high-three's. "Except we broke it."

"Shell, well there goes our entertainment for the day," grumbled Raphael.

"Yeah… Unless…" Raphael raised an eye ridge in question. "Oh c'mon, there's lots of stuff in that barn that we could turn into a sled! Get some old boards, some rope, and _voila_!"

"Hm, way to use yer head fer once, Mikey," said Raph, affectionately punching Mikey on the shoulder.

"Thanks! I mean, _hey_!" he said, finishing the sentence with a whine, making Raphael chuckle before standing.

"C'mon, I'm eager to have ya test out the first thing we come up with."

"Yeah, me too!"

Three attempts and three crashes later, Mikey lay in the snow on his shell, staring up at the sky: positive that the last crash left a nasty bump on the back of his head. Somehow, he figured he totally got screwed by Raph volunteering him as the test dummy!

.

.

.

**END**


	10. Stockings

**December 11th: Stockings**

Title: Home  
Summary: She stands in front of the wall, studying the stockings lined up in a row…  
Genre: Friendship  
Character(s): April, Donatello  
Rated: G

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

She stands in front of the wall, studying the stockings lined up in a row, and sighs deeply. It is Christmas Day and she is spending it with a family she has only just recently obtained. Her father is still missing and she didn't want to go with her aunt to a family function and be pitied or asked questions she didn't know the answers to. So as soon as her aunt had left she had escaped out of her window and wound up in the sewer with her mutant friends.

Now, she is truly aware of how alone she was as she looks from one stocking to another. Leonardo's is blue, the white stitching of his name so perfect that she wonders if Splinter did it. Mikey's is a light orange, his name a burnt orange. Raph's is red, his name a bold green. Donnie's is purple, his name in white like Leo's. April knows that tonight is the night she and her dad would open presents and when done she would go to her stocking where her dad stashed an extra present or two.

This year, she has no stocking and no dad. She thought about going to her old house to get some of her favorite decorations but didn't have the stomach for it. She knew that if she had stepped one foot inside the threshold that her holiday would have been spent crying in the darkness of her dad's room.

She was _done_ crying.

Instead she was in a warm home with loving friends and a secondary father that was trying to teach her everything he knew in a short amount of time so that she could be a kunoichi. She is catching on, but the bruises on her arms and legs are a clear sign that she needs more practice.

"April?"

She turns her head around and smiles as Donatello comes to stand beside her. "Hey."

"What're you doing over her by yourself? We're going to start a movie soon then open presents."

"I'll be there in a bit just…" April looks at the stockings one more time. "Looking at these."

"Splinter made them." Donatello clears his throat and the hand that is behind his shell comes out and Apri's eyes widen. "I thought that, y'know, since you're here and all, that you would want one. Sorry, I'm not as good at stitching like Sensei is."

In his hand is a yellow stocking. Her name is stitched in a light blue and she can see that the stitching isn't perfect like in the others but her eyes still tear up as he hands it to her. She takes it, their fingers brushing before she hugs the stocking to her chest. A wave of feelings rush over her and when happiness fills her to her core, a sense of belonging, she rushes forward to hug him. She feels him tense before wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Thanks, Donnie," she whispers, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"You're a really good friend, April. Like a sister to Mikey and, well, we want you to feel loved. Especially now... I," he pauses, clearing his throat. "WE, all love you."

"Oh, Donnie, I love you guys too." She pulls back and looks up at him, her blue eyes shimmering and her smile growing. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. Really."

"Y-You're welcome," he answers, blushing before showing her a hook he put beside his stocking… Raph's had been there before but he had moved it so that his and April's could be together. If and when his brothers noticed that, he would be teased for a while… Though the hug she gave him made it worth it. "You can hang it here."

April did just that and she looks at the line of stockings again. Yes, this is her family now. Her strength and will to fight comes from these mutant boys and their mutant sensei and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I guess we better go watch the movie," says April, taking Donnie's hand and leading him out of the room. She hesitates at the doorway, looking back at the yellow stocking, before the gentle tug of Donnie's hand pulls her away.

She is home.

**END**


	11. Chocolate

**12/12/12: Chocolate (3 mini's u lucky ducks!)**

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Note: Fare warning that chocolate put me in a dirty, romancey mood…THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING! I appreciate the time you take in typing them up :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title: Eyes  
Summary: A girl speaking of her man's eyes…  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T

His eyes reminded her of chocolate. When he was happy, the warmth that radiated from his brown depths made her feel loved and cherished. His milk chocolate gaze made her melt every time. When he confessed his love to her, his eyes would be as soft and warm as molten cake.

That warm gaze would transition to dark chocolate on two occasions. His scalding gaze always sent tingles up her arms and down her spine whenever she greeted him wearing something sexy after a night on patrols. He would finger the satin or lace, dark eyes never leaving hers as the air escaped her lungs with each touch.

Anger, though rarely seen, was another time his eyes would turn almost black: darker than dark chocolate... Like chocolate chips that had been left to melt in a pan too long and burned black. Once, she had come to him with a busted lip and bruised jaw, telling him that an ex had taken his anger of her moving on out on her face. His kind hands had ghosted over the discolored skin but his eyes… His eyes had almost scared her with how dark they had gotten… but she then remembered she had nothing to fear.

She was his, and the chocolaty goodness that is her boyfriend was hers.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title: Batter  
Summary: He was in pure agony but she was in control and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance (sorta….)

She was being a tease and she knew it. She HAD to know it. He was getting impatient, shifting in his seat as her wrist made slow and deliberate movements that had his bright, blue eyes following the motions. Agony. He was in pure agony but she was in control and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"April," he whispered, blue eyes pleading.

"Mikey," she said with a smirk, licking her lips. "You need to be patient."

"You're killing me!" he groaned.

"Ok… But I get to lick it first."

"What?!" he exclaimed as her pink tongue slowly and deliberately traveled up the wooden spoon that had chocolate cake batter dripping from it. "Totally not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," she said with an evil smirk, now pouring batter into the cake pan before sliding the bowl and spoon over to Mikey. "Knock yourself…" His head was already in the bowl, eager tongue lapping up the chocolaty cake batter.

"…out."

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title: Sharing is Caring  
Summary: Alice is taught an important lesson… (Takes place during '_To Catch a Thief_')  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T

"Hey," said Alice, plopping down on a stool, twisting around on the leather seat while her toes pushed off against the concrete to make the wheels turn. "What'cha doing?"

"What's it look like?" said a gruff voice as the sound of clanging metal assaulted her ears.

Alice pursed her lips to fight a smile before breaking off a piece of chocolate. Donnie had just taken ounces upon liters of her blood and she felt a little woozy. Splinter made it a point that their lessons would not commence until she had eaten something. After pounding down a bowl of cereal she had found a chocolate bar and decided to go on a hunt for the turtle she was currently screwing like some hormonal teenager. She just couldn't keep her eyes, or hands, off of him.

"I'm bored," she said, trying to sound whiny before plopping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

A bald, green head popped up from the other side of the bike, amber eyes narrowed in slight annoyance: but she was certain she caught some amusement in those depths as well. She watched as he took in her jeans and tank top. It was cold as hell but she was trying to be seductive by not wearing a bra and his eyes lingered since her tank top was white. She watched as he stood to his full height and smiled triumphantly as he came closer to her. His hands were full of oil, even after he wiped them on his grease rag, and somehow the thought of him dirtying up her clothes had her wanting to cross her legs to ease the sudden jolt of arousal.

"What'cha got there?"

"Chocolate."

His hands went to her thighs and his amber eyes connected with her mirthful blue that had shades of dark desire around the pupils. She sighed as his fingers clenched slightly, blunt nails indenting the skin beneath the denim.

"Y'know… sharing is caring. You know you wanna…"

"But I _don't_ wanna…" she said, almost pouting. "I'm a thief! I don't share? I take!"

"Y'sure…" He leaned forward, nipping at her lips. "You dun wanna…" His tongue dipped in and she sighed. "Share?"

"Hmmm…" She leaned back before taking another bite. "Nope."

"Oh that's it," he growled, pulling her in closer, the wheels on the stool working against her. "Yer mine now."

"Oh you think so?" asked Alice before holding up a small chunk of chocolate. "Last bite…" She popped it in her mouth and his eyes widened comically. She giggled before leaning in, kissing him sensually while the sweetness of the chocolate spread over both of their tongues. When the sweet treat was gone, she pulled back with a delighted smirk. "Hmm, you're right… I want to share now… Sharing is good…" She leaned in and kissed him again, smiling into the kiss as his oily hands traveled down her back.

Oh yeah, sharing was definitely good.

**END**


	12. Red, Green, and Gold & Ornaments

Note: I was suffering from a pretty gnarly migraine last night and didn't get the post for the 13th done in time… owells, you all forgive me, right?

Dis: Don't own TMNT

**December 13th: Red, Green, and Gold**

Title: Pranked  
Summary: Raph falls victim to another prank from Mikey  
Genre: Humor  
Rated: PG

**"MIKEY!"**

Three heads swiveled to the right and up to a tunnel that led to the bedroom area of the lair. Slowly, two heads turned to one that belonged to a turtle with a large grin on his face. His blue eyes were alit with mirth while his brothers' brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What did you do?" asked the turtle wearing a purple bandana: Donatello.

"Yeah, he sounds pretty-"

**"I'M GUNNA KICK YER SHELL FROM HERE TA JERSEY!"**

"-upset," finished the turtle wearing a blue bandana: Leonardo.

"Upset?" Mikey chuckled. "More like nuclear. Aaaaaand I didn't do much."

Suddenly, a large boulder in the shape of a turtle launched itself over the safety railing on the second floor and landed with the grace and agility of a ninja before his three lounging brothers. Two sets of brown eyes widened comically while the blue-eyed turtle started to laugh from the depths of his stomach.

There, standing with gold glitter stuck to numerous spots on his body and shell: was Raphael. His meaty hands clenched as the laughter started trickling out of the mouths of Leonardo and Donatello as well. His deathly, amber gaze zeroed in on Michelangelo and he growled before pointing a sparkling, gold finger in his direction.

"Yer DEAD!"

"Man, Raph, did ya get in a fight with Tinkerbell?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah," said Don with a giggle. "It looks like she kicked your shell."

"Can it," snapped Raphael. "Or yer next!"

Raphael suddenly launched himself forward and with a squeak and a backflip: Mikey was off the couch and booking it. Raphael was hot on his heels, specs of golden glitter trailing behind him.

"Think happy thoughts, Raphie, cause then you might be able to fly fast enough to catch me!" chortled Mikey.

"YOU LITTLE-ARGH!"

"So will it be you or me that tells Raphie-I mean-Raph, that he has "_I'm a dainty princess_" written out with gold glitter on his shell?" asked Don.

A loud crash and a high pitched squeal sounded from somewhere in the kitchen, followed by clanging pots and shattering glass. Leonardo, who had been looking at a newspaper, snapped it back up and resumed his reading on the current events.

"We'll let '_Raphie'_ figure that one out on his own."

**END**

.

.

.

**December 14th: Ornaments **

Title: Arts and Crafts  
Summary: Splinter asks his sons to make an ornament for the tree  
Genre: Family/Humor  
Rated: PG

"Master Splinter, look!" said an excited turtle child wearing an orange bandana over his head. He held up a perfectly cut snowman that had globs of glue, glitter, puff balls, and tissue paper on it. Dribbles of glue fell to the table's surface as the decorations started their slow descent from where Michelangelo had placed them due to the over use of glue.

"Very good, Michelangelo," said Splinter thinly fingered hands tucking under the homemade ornament. "I shall put it on the counter to dry."

"But I'm not done yet!" protested the six year old turtle.

"There is no more room, what more could you possibly do?" asked Splinter.

"You can never have enough glitter!"

A red bandana wearing turtle snorted before cutting out his star, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Yeah, if it looks like you _barfed_ all over it!"

"Hey!" Michelangelo then pouted. "Ok, I'm done then."

"Raph is just jealous cause he's still cutting," said Donatello who was strategically placing his blue puffballs at the ends of the immaculate snowflake he cut out.

"Am not… Shut up!" demanded the hotheaded turtle, Raphael.

Donatello rolled his eyes before grabbing for the glue. "Leo, don't use all the blue glitter! I need it!"

"So do I," said Leonardo, decorating his reindeer ornament.

"Reindeer aren't even blue," said Donatello. "You're supposed to use brown."

"Donatello," said Splinter. "Leonardo can use whatever color he wishes."

"Fine…" said Donatello before slouching in his seat.

"Here, Donnie," said Leonardo, handing over the blue glitter before grabbing markers.

Splinter watched as his sons worked, whiskers twitching in amusement to see Michelangelo had used his ninja skills to sneak his art project back onto the table to attack it with glitter. It was these small moments that he liked the most, where they were all seated as a family. He was lucky to have a second chance at family life and he was taking every advantage of it.

Also, the mostly quiet art activity helped him ease his frazzled nerves.

"YOU GOT YOUR GIRLY GLITTER ON MY STOCKING!" shouted Raphael before tackling Michelangelo off his chair and onto the floor.

"LEO! Give me back the glitter!"

"NO, Don, you need to SHARE!"

For the most part…

**END**


	13. Cards & Christmas Crackers

Note: I'm getting bad about being late for stuff again... this time I'm using Christmas shopping for my excuse!

Dis: I dont own TMNT

.

**December 15th: Cards**

Title: Ninja Doodles  
Summary; a card exchange...  
Rated: PG

Leonardo looked down at the simple green envelope in his hands. Behind him, he could sense his brothers huddling close to his shell and peering over his shoulder. Slowly he took out the card and the front had a Christmas tree on it with a white rabbit dressed in snow clothes decorating it out in the snow. Opening it, the inside was blank save for April's familiar handwriting that said: _Merry Christmas, Guys! Love, April_. Four sets of eyes went from the card up to the embarrassed looking human girl that had given it to them. Her cheeks were flushed with her blush and she had a hand behind her neck to help rub out some of the embarrasment.

"Really, guys, its no big deal. It's just a Christmas card."

"We didn't know you would give us one. Especially since you said you were getting us presents," said Leonardo.

"We didn't get you one," said Mikey sadly, making April raise her hands up.

"No, no guys! Don't worry! I don't need one."

"But..." said Raphael and Donnie at the same time, trailing off...

"It's no big deal," said April.

"No big deal? You're our friend! You need a card!" protested Mikey before pulling something out of his belt. "Stay right there, we'll be right back."

April coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to clear the purple smoke from the smoke bomb Mikey just used that stunk like rotten eggs and made her eyes water. Just as she was about to yell at Mikey the smoke cleared and four turtle bodies were before her, the only evidence of them having moved being the card Leonardo was now holding out to her.

They used graphing paper and markers. April saw a turtle figure on the cover along with a Christmas tree doodle. She smiled, taking the card from Leo and opening it. She was certain the pizza doodle was courtesy of Mikey and the ninja star doodles had her smiling. They had all signed their names in their respective colors and she closed the card before hugging Leo, then the others with Don's protest that they had ALL made the card, not just Leo.

"Thanks, guys, Merry Christmas!"

**END**

.

**December 16th: Christmas Crackers**

Title: Chucking Crackers  
Summary: Mikey gets a little out of hand... again.  
Rated: PG

If there was a year that Mikey was most grateful for, it would be this one. Not only because they had been allowed up to the surface and meet their friend April, but because his taste buds were finally getting the attention they deserved. For so long he'd been subjected to worms and algae and he had no idea what he had been missing until that first bite of pizza. Now, with the bags placed in front of he and his brothers, he couldn't help but to have a watery mouth.

Food. Tons of food from sweet breads to meats and cheeses, and cookies and candies were before him. April was smiling, arms folded beside Splinter as the four teenage boys dug into their bags. She had given Splinter one as well, but he had the patience to wait... Unlike her friends turned brothers.

"What's this?" asked Michelangelo, holding up a package with shiny green wrapping.

"Those are called Christmas crackers. Its a more common tradition in Canada or the U.K. We don't use them that much here but I found them and thought you'd appreciate it. Typically you have two people on each end and you pull, and whoever gets the larger part of the cracker gets everything inside. I, uh, figured it'd be best just to get you your own."

"They look like nunchucks," said Mikey, standing and giving his an experimental twist. Grinning, he twisted faster before grabbing the two ends and pulling. The resounding 'pop' made him squeak. He hadn't been expecting it and his brothers chuckled as he fell backwards to take cover. "It's a bomb!"

"No, it has a chemically impregnated card strip, hence the popping sound." She shared a look with Donnie and smirked. "Silver fulminate."

"Oohhh," said Donatello, in awe. "Highly unstable, but SO cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, science, blah blah..." Raph grabbed his two ends, twisted, and didn't even flinch as his popped and candies came out. "Oh! Peppermint!" He munched happily on the flavored candies and when feeling eyes on him he turned his radioactive green eyes on them. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing," said Mikey, now picking up his own candy off the floor. "Wanna trade my peppermints for your butterscotch?"

"Deal!"

"Thanks again, April," said Leonardo, watching as his three youngest brothers partook in stuffing their faces. "I know this year has been tough on you, and I'm sorry for that, but: I can't help but to be thankful to have you in our lives. You... Help make living in the sewer more bearable."

"You're all my family now," said April with a smile. "You're helping me find my dad, and you've saved me from aliens... Trust me, I have a lot to thank you all for as well."

"Mikey! Give me back my cracker!"

"Oh, c'mon Donnie!" said Mikey, twisting Donatello's Christmas Cracker in the same fashion he had his own, using his ninja chucking skills. "I broke mine!"

"It's what you're supposed to do!" said Donatello, grabbing an end. "Give it up!"

"C'mon," said Mikey with a whine. His blue eyes trailed over to April and he winked. "Lemmie have it!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No, Mikey-ARGH!"

The two turtles fell apart, shells cracking to the floor as the popping of the cracker bounced off the walls of the lair. Rubbing his head, Donatello sat up with a groan before looking down at his hand.

"Looks like you won," said Mikey, tossing his half to Donatello.

"Geez," said Raph with an eye roll.

"Don't even think about it," ordered Leonardo as Mikey approached his bag on the couch. Leonardo sat down and cinched his bag tightly, his authoritative blue eyes meeting Mikey's mirthful. "You touch this bag and not even your ninja chucks of fury can save you."

**END**


	14. Cozy

**December 17th: Cozy**

Title: Bliss  
Summary: She between the state of wakefulness and sleep…  
Genre: Romanced Fluff!  
Rated: T

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Lying on the couch in her lover's arms she was between the state of wakefulness and sleep. The fleece blanket wrapped around the both of them added to the heat that the fire emitted from the stone fireplace. Sighing in contentment she slowly opened her eyes, the flames reflecting in their azure depths. Outside the walls of her top floor apartment the snow blew and the wind howled but here, in the security of her boyfriend's arms she felt warm and safe. She turned her head to the side, flushed cheek pressing into his shoulder and she smiled as his thick fingertips trailed down her black curls before resting against her bare back.

The scene was sexy, two naked lovers basking in the warmth of their body heat, but it was also cozy with the thick blanket covering their forms and the light of the fire dancing on her bronzed skin and his light green. Sighing, she let her eyes droop once more, aware of the rattling windows but not caring as her bare chest pressed against the textured from battle plates of his front. Smiling once more as his fingers danced up her spine she pressed a kiss against his plastron before trailing her hand down his unmoving arm.

Fingertips brushed before connecting, five slim fingers wrapping around three thick. Once again his free hand found her curly, out of control hair and gave it a playful tug before his hand found her scalp and started the sensual massage that usually put her to sleep, something he started long ago to keep her nightmares away. Even now, her eyes grew heavier and she was just barely able to register that it was past three in the morning before her eyes finally closed.

"Be here when I wake?" she asked softly, almost timidly, fingers clenching against his.

"Always," he answered, lips caressing her temple right before the darkness overtook her in the safety of his arms.

**END**


	15. Party

**December 18th: Party**

Title: Party of Two  
Summary: Mikey is excited and getting into the spirit of Christmas and wants to throw a party-sadly no one seems to want to join in the festivities, that is, until April comes to the sewer!

Genre: Family/Friendship  
Rated: PG-13  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Michelangelo was excited. It was Christmas, and not just any Christmas, but the first one since they've been able to go above ground! He had worked hard from extracting a plastic tree someone didn't want any more to acquiring decorations for the said tree. He even managed to get some pretty cool things at the dump when he went with Donatello on one of his adventures to salvage something worth using. Mikey had found a cool shelf for Raph to hold his ever growing comic collection, a bunch of glasses and stuff for Donnie to use on his experiments, and a couple books in pretty good condition for Leo and Splinter. April had been harder, but Mikey had found some money and tricked April into thinking she was getting HIM a teddy bear when he actually wrapped it for her.

He could be smart and sneaky when he wanted to be!

Now, Santa hat on and holding a tray filled with hot cocoa and eggnog he was ready to start the Christmas festivities! He remembered that '_A Christmas Story'_ was going to be on TV that night and turned it to that channel. He had made a pizza casserole that tasted pretty damn good, as well as some goodies like cookies and popcorn.

But… Where were his brothers?

Donnie's lab was the first stop and Mikey frowned while knocking, and knocking, and knocking until a distraught and disheveled Donatello answered the door with a torch in one hand and safety goggles in the other.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, its Christmas, I thought we could-"

"Sorry, Mikey, I'm a little busy. I'm still trying to perfect the Patrol Buggy and Raph broke the toaster again, apparently thinking it was a target for his sai."

"But…"

"Sorry," said Donatello before closing the door, making Mikey's azure eyes dim in disappointment.

His next stop was the dojo where he could see Leonardo and Splinter sitting in lotus position with their hands in their laps and their eyes closed. Meditation was a serious activity in their household and usually went undisturbed but Michelangelo honestly couldn't contain himself. He went to his sensei and Leonardo but before he opened his mouth, Splinter held up his hand.

"We are busy, Michelangelo."

"But-"

"Would you like to join us?" asked Splinter, eyes still closed.

"No, but-"

"Then I suggest you go entertain your other brothers until we finish."

_'Seriously?!'_ he thought, twisting around on his heel and practically stomping out of the dojo. _'I go through all this hard work, they all knew the night before how excited I am that its Christmas, and they do THIS?! Those… Those jerks!'_

Pausing at Raphael's bedroom, Michelangelo almost just walked right past it. Why bother, right? Raphael was the biggest Scrooge out of all of them. He'd probably just make fun of the Santa hat he was wearing, call him a loser, and slam the door on his beak like he's done so many times in the past. However, it was Christmas, so he would give his older brother a chance.

"Raph?" he called out, knocking.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm starting the party if…" Mikey stepped back as the bedroom door cracked open a bit, revealing his brother and his spooky green eyes that looked almost nuclear. "…you wanna come…"

"A Christmas party? Really, Mikey? What are you? Five?"

"You know what? Forget it!" he said, words explosive out of his mouth. "Apparently NO ONE wants to get in the Christmas Spirit but me so FINE. I'll drink the cocoa and watch the movie by myself!"

He stomped off, not letting his startled brother get another word in. Blinking rapidly and telling himself that ninjas do NOT cry he headed to the pit where he had the snacks laid out. He paused when seeing a familiar person lounging on one of the large beanbags, her red hair that was normally up in a ponytail down so that she could fit a hat similar to his on her head. Upon hearing him she turned her head around and smiled before waving.

"Hey, Mikey, I'm here for your party."

"April! Really?!" he asked, eyes suddenly bright and cheerful again. "You are?"

"Yeah! Where's the rest of your family?" she asked, blue eyes curios as she looked around.

"Being total Scrooges!" he said, throwing up his hands in disgust.

"Oh," she said with a frown.

"They knew how much this night meant to me and they are totally blowing me off."

"Uncool," said April as Mikey plopped down beside her. "But we don't need them."

"On that, I agree…" Mikey gestured to the tray of beverages. "Cocoa?"

After about ten minutes, Mikey was having the time of his life. He and April were on their second mug of cocoa and their third cookie after stuffing their faces with the casserole when the movie finally started. When Ralphie asked for a Red Ryder B.B. gun for the second time they exchanged gifts. April laughed when she got her bear, calling him cleaver and he thanked her over and over again for the large stack of comic books as well as a cook book to help him on his quest to becoming a better chef.

When the movie was half over, a silent Raphael came to join them. With Spike on his shoulder he sat beside Mikey before nudging him with his shoulder and offering him a skateboard that was obviously used but had shiny new stickers on the board and polished wheels.

"Sorry I'm late I was, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Finishing your present."

"Oh…" Mikey grinned as Raphael handed April a snow globe that had half the water missing. "Thanks, Dude! Your present is in my room… Let me go get it!"

Mikey came back with the shelf and once he explained what it was for, Raphael thanked him as well as April when she handed him a bag of stuff for Spike as well as comics that he liked. The three of them sat in silence, watching the movie, and nearly jumped out of their skin when Splinter spoke.

"We are sorry we are late," he said from behind them.

"Geez," said Raph, patting Spike on the head in case he had been scared too. "He's too good at that."

"I was merely giving Leonardo his gift, a lesson passed down unto me from my own Master. I will teach it to the rest of you tomorrow. You included, Miss O'Neil."

"_Hai, Sensei, arigato_," they all said, including April, giving their thanks.

April handed them their gifts and Splinter took his leave. Leonardo was reading one of his new books and April was reading a poetry book that Leonardo and Splinter wrote by hand in English and Japanese when Donatello finally came out of hiding. He looked distraught when seeing that April was there, as if upset he had taken so much him in his lab when she was out there with his brothers. He apologized for showing up so late, especially to Mikey: before handing out his gifts. April got a scarf, three different shades of purple to keep her neck warm. The brothers exchanged and gave each other their thanks and soon gifts ranging from scarves, books, comics, movies, and even a blender were scattered in the pit just as '_Miracle on 34th Street'_ started. April and Mikey shared a large cushion (much to Donnie's disappointment) while Leo and Raph shared the couch. Donatello took a smaller beanbag chair and sat as close to April as he could without being obvious (but really, he WAS being obvious) and together the newfound family celebrated the holiday as they should.

Together.

"Best Christmas ever," said Mikey softly, wrapping his arm around his newfound sister, murmurs of agreement soon following.

**END**


	16. Ice

**December 19th, 2012: Ice**

Title: Special Delivery  
Summary: A turtle runs an errand…  
Genre: Humor  
Rated: PG  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

A figure rushed down a darkened street carrying a full plastic bag, oblivious to the fact that he was walking in the middle of the night in the most dangerous part of lower Manhattan. Steam rose from sewer grates and scraps of paper and trash fluttered across the streets and sidewalks. Neon signs were really the only source of light in the area, most of the light pole lights either burned out or shot out to ensure darkness.

Walking past a Chinese take-out place that was open twenty-four seven, he checked over his shoulder before ducking into an abandoned alley way. Had someone been following him, they would have turned the corner and been met with the sight of a dumpster and nothing else for the figure had effortlessly lifted the heavy manhole cover and replaced it in the blink of an eye.

Lowering into the sewer he sighed before landing on familiar ground. Ignoring the rats scrounging for food during the most frigid time of year he quickly maneuvered through the tunnels before coming to a lever that he pulled. The brick wall opened silently and he slipped in before it closed with a soft click. Warmth, thanks to space heaters, greeted him as he hung up a fedora that had been hiding a green face wrapped in an orange mask. After also hanging up his coat he almost skipped to the kitchen where his brothers, April, and Casey were waiting.

"Mikey to the rescue," he said, holding up a bag of ice.

"Really, you didn't have to go to the trouble for me," said April, fiddling with her empty glass.

"No problem dudette. What a pregnant woman wants, a pregnant woman gets," said Mikey.

"Even though the ice here shoulda been good enough," said Casey, earning a sharp elbow to his gut from April. "Ow… Geez babe!"

"April, don't over exert yerself," said Raphael, amber eyes glowing mischievously. "I'll be more than happy ta hit him for ya!"

"Like to see ya try, Frog-Boy," said Casey with a smirk, knowing how much Raph hated that nickname.

Both Raphael and Donatello reached out to smack Casey upside the head and April wondered if her own child would be more mature than all of them put together when she hit the age of three. Honestly, she wanted to be sleeping in her own bed at that moment but since Casey waited till the last possible month to paint the nursery like she asked they had to stay with the guys for a few days until the fumes in the apartment were depleted. That, and the baby was kicking so much, that she was certain that even if she was at home she'd be awake.

"No, really, it was no trouble," said Mikey with a grin; the turtle that was most likely do any favor for April due to being super excited about being an uncle. "Now let's make some margaritas! Erm, a virgin for the lady, of course."

"She ain't no virgin!" said Casey jokingly and this time Leonardo even participated in knocking him upside the head. "OW!"

**END**


	17. Tea

**December 20th: Tea**

Title: Broken  
Summary: Leonardo makes tea for his sensei  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Character(s): Leonardo

Dis: I do not own TMNT

.

.

.

Leonardo was focused as he measured out the right amount of crushed tea leaves and roasted brown rice for genmaicha tea, a tea his sensei grew up on in Japan before coming to America. Pouring it into the infuser with a steady hand he then walked smoothly to the stove and grabbed the kettle. Carefully, he poured the steaming water into the infuser and closed it. Setting the kettle back onto the stove he placed the infuser onto a slightly tarnished tea tray. Calmly he took down a small saucer from the cupboard as well as an unmarred teacup that had a lotus delicately painted on it. He set the saucer on the tray, and the cup on top of that before grabbing a small bowl. Filling it with sugar he added a small silver spoon to sit inside the bowl of sugar as well as another spoon to rest on the edge of the saucer.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply he gently lifted the tray and walked from the kitchen to his sensei's room. The lair was quiet and vacant so Leonardo was met with no resistance as we headed to the closed door. He hesitated for merely a moment before entering, pushing the fragile door open with his shell, and backing into the darkness. By memory alone he maneuvered toward a soft pink pillow and knelt down, knees cushioned by the soft fabric. Hands shaking slightly he struck a match and lit two candles that sat on a long, but low table to his right before shaking his wrist and exterminating the flame on the match.

Sighing, he grabbed the infuser and slowly poured the tea, watching as the lightly colored liquid swirled in the cup. His nose was assaulted by the familiar scent of roasted rice with a hint of grass from the green tea. When almost full he stopped pouring and set the infuser back down onto the tray with a slight clank and reached for the sugar. His eyes watered as he measured out an even teaspoon and put it in the drink before replacing the spoon back into the sugar bowl. Grabbing the spoon he set on the saucer he slowly stirred the tea, lifted the spoon: and tapped it gently on the edge of the cup before dropping it with a loud clang onto the tray.

Two three-fingered hands came up to his face as the first sob erupted from deep within his chest. More followed, shoulders shaking as the eldest brother of four, the leader, broke down. It was the one year anniversary of his father's passing, and instead of it getting easier it was only getting harder. Their family was broken. He hadn't spoken to Raph in almost six months, the last few words spoken between them filled with hate and sorrow. Donatello never left his lab and Mikey barely left his room save for when he decided he wanted to visit Raph or Casey and April.

Leonardo couldn't remember the last time he smiled…

"Father," he said, choking out the words as steam continued to rise from the untouched cup of tea. "W-We miss you. You left us too soon. I don't know what to do… I am lost. We all are lost." Hands slid down to rest upon his thighs and he bowed down slightly, eyes clenched as tears steadily streamed down his cheeks. "What do I do? What am I supposed to do?"

Holding his breath, as if expecting an answer, his shoulders sagged after a moment before he sighed deeply, ripples forming in the cup from the force of his exhale. There he sat in thought and prayer, and did not move until the tea was cold. Slowly he reached over and pinched the wicks of both candles, shrouding the room in darkness before rising. He gripped the tray before standing, leaving the pillow and the still smoldering candles behind and closing the door softly. It wasn't until he got to the kitchen that the anger and sorrow hit him and he threw the tray across the kitchen. It wasn't fair! Life was not fair, and as he looked down he couldn't help but to feel the same way as his master's destroyed teacup.

Broken.

**END**


	18. Snowman

**December 21st: Snowman**

Title: Bucket List  
Summary: With the end of the world coming, Mikey tries his best to do things he's always wanted to do like… make a snowman!  
Characters: Mikey, Don

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"For the hundredth time, Michelangelo, the world is NOT going to end today," said Donatello, standing behind him wearing a puffy purple parka, a black hat, pants, and boots, along with a purple scarf.

"Dude, you never know," said Mikey, wearing an identical outfit, but orange instead of purple. He was currently on his knees rolling a large ball of snow in the middle of the park. It was close to midnight, so not too many people were around. They were in a more secluded part of the park, a ways away from the traffic areas. Donatello would almost be at ease with nature, standing near the kwanzan cherry trees… If the trees weren't bare and it wasn't so cold outside! "Sides, I did most of the other stuff I wanted to do, this just came to me a moment ago. C'mon, at least I can say I did what I wanted to do before I died. You didn't even kiss April today!"

"Mikey!" hissed Donnie, looking around frantically just in case she happened to be within listening range. "Shut up!"

"Whatever," said Mikey, rolling his blue eyes. "Even Raph was doing stuff today. He zoomed through the latest issues of comics April got us and then locked himself up in his room with Spike. You know he's confessing his undying love for that turtle right now as we speak. Leo was meditating most of the morning and watched that _Space Heroes'_ marathon and with each commercial was muttering under his breath how he hoped the world didn't end so that there could be more episodes."

Donatello chuckled as Mikey lifted the third and last ball up onto his stack. Donatello then looked around and when finding a tree with a low branch he broke it off, and then snapped it in two for arms.

"Destruction of park property," said Mikey, pointing to the tree. "Nice! Bet you didn't think to put THAT on your list."

"C'mon, Mikey, focus!"

"Oh, right!" Mikey pulled out two dark rocks from his pockets and used them for the eyes. Donatello pulled out the carrot from his pocket. It had been embarrassing telling April at her apartment not even an hour ago that they needed it to make a snowman. He'd seen the smirk on her face, like she thought the idea hilarious, but she had graciously given them the carrot as well as given Mikey a hug before closing her window. Don pushed the carrot into the snow and stepped back as Mikey put smaller rocks for the smile on the snowman. "This thing is lookin' sweet!"

"Yeah, but its missing something."

"Hmmm…" Mikey put his hands in front of him and framed the snowman with one eye closed, tongue sticking out in concentration like he was a photographer. "Oh! I know!"

Mikey unraveled his scarf and placed it around the neck of the snowman before taking off his hat and putting it on top. He stepped back, clasping his hands while his eyes looked at the snowman in pure awe.

"It's so beautiful…"

"Yeah it's… a snowman," said Don lamely.

"A totally, awesomely bodacious snowman!" cheered Mikey before leaping forward and tackling the snowman down. "BOOYAKASHA!"

"Mikey!" shouted Don, outraged. He had just stood outside in the freezing cold for over an hour to make a snowman and his brother knocks it down?! "What the shell?!"

"Well I've always wanted to knock over a snowman too…"

"Since when?!" asked an exasperated Don.

"Since two minutes ago," said Mikey with a grin. "The world is going to end anyway. What's it matter?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME MIKEY, THE WORLD IS NOT GOING TO END!"

.

.

.

**END** (but the drabble will, hahaha)


	19. Gingerbread & Frozen

Note: I dunno how long I'll be around this holiday season to post things, so I'm posting these today, and if i happen to be online at midnight i'll post the 24th and 25th together... Also, for '_Frozen_', i used the prequel comic to the 2007 movie as a source.

**December 22nd: Gingerbread**

Title: Icing  
Summary: For once, it is Leonardo who is doubting his skills and Mikey that is giving him support.  
Rated: G  
Genre: Humor/Family  
Dis: Don't own TMNT

"I dunno Mikey," said Leonardo, holding an icing bag that felt more like a fifty pound weight in his hand.

It was no secret that among his many talents, cooking was not one of them. Everything he touched seemed to burn, crack, or break in the kitchen. Just the other day all he did was look at the toaster and it started to smoke! Now, looking down at the perfectly cut out gingerbread cookies that familiar panic was settling in his stomach, because he had been given the task to help decorate them.

Even Raph would've been the better choice.

"C'mon, Leo," said Mikey, placing the last batch of cookies that came out of the oven onto the cooling tracks. "It's easy. You do calligraphy all the time, its like that!"

"Hardly," said Leonardo before looking down at the blank cookie. He was a ninja warrior and has fought many a foe! He could do this! Carefully he lowered the icing bag and gave it a gentle squeeze and a small dot formed where the eye should be. Carefully he placed it then pulled the bag free and smiled.

"See?" said Mikey. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," murmured Leonardo. One by one he decorated the cookies and when he was on the last row his arms started to feel heavy. It is a lot of work to keep the bag steady and the movements of your muscles controlled. He messed up a few times, splotching the icing to make one Gingerbread Man look like his eye exploded all over the place but when he finally finished, Mikey gave him a swift pat on the shell.

"Good job, Bro."

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Tomorrow, we'll start the sugar cookies, and I'll let you help me mix the dough and stuff."

"I..." Leonardo nodded. "Okay."

"Yo! What smells so good in here?" asked Raphael as he and Donatello came into the kitchen.

"Leo and I made cookies!"

"Come again?" asked Donatello, backing away from the cookies along with Raphael.

"I made them, he decorated them," reiterated Mikey. "But he's helping me tomorrow."

"Don't forget to make sure the fire extinguisher is handy," teased Raphael, earning a glare from Leo, who then turned to Don in slight concern.

"Uh, we DID get a new one after the toaster incident... Didn't we?"

"Don't worry, Leo," said Don, biting off the head of the cookie. "I got you covered."

.

**December 23rd: Frozen**

Title: Frozen  
Summary: Protector at work...(Prequel to 'To Catch A Thief') based off of a prequel comic to the 2007 movie...  
Genre: Drama  
Rated: PG-13

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Responsibility. One of Mikey's favorite comic characters spoke about it, and it was something I felt I had to the city. A responsibility to keep it safe. The city is falling apart without us patrolling night after night and I now find myself ready to cash in a promise I made: to avenge the death of a citizen. David Merryweather, someone who fought crime before my brothers and I even hatched, gave me the keys and I planned to use them. He'd been the Nightwatcher, protector of the city: and he now passed that responsibility to me.

Standing in a secret area of the sewers I reserved for my project, I look at my handiwork. The suit David had given me needed some work. I had to search for some scrap metal to accommodate my shell and differently shaped body. Taking down the length gave me the extra material to make protective gloves for my hands. The helmet had fit, and was already equipped with an upgraded version of a radio.

Donnie wasn't the only one that could tinker around with electronics.

Along with the suit I had to work on the cycle. It was a beauty that had been neglected for way too long. Now, looking at her, I run my covered hand down her body and I can practically hear her purring, begging me to straddle her and take her for a long, hard ride. Equipping my sai as well as the manriki that David used, I start up the cycle and she roars before I maneuver her out of the sewer and onto the streets.

Weeks pass and the Nightwatcher name is back in the papers. The roar of the cycle has criminals wetting themselves before I subdue them with the manriki. I become the Watcher. All the training and discipline of a ninja is tossed out the window. I freeze my heart to all and any form of sympathy for criminals, no matter how petty the crime, they all get treated the same way. I'm loud, I make myself known, I want the people to know that I am there and that no one would be messing with them anymore... I wanted David's killers to know that I was out there looking for them. The praise from the citizens of lower Manhattan and all around New York keeps me going. Hell, even my little bro Mikey seems me hero.

Now, as I stand on the ledge as still as a statue, a frozen silhouette against the city skyline, I know I'm on the right path. This is my destiny, my duty, and no one: not even a returning Leo, will be able to get me to stop. So long as there was someone out there doing wrong, I would be out there to stop them. My eyes zero in on a figure racing across the shadows. Female, dressed in black: a thief. I remember the string of burglaries that have increased in the past new months and I have to wonder if she was the master thief at work.

_'Should be fun,_' I think before I start to chase after her.

.

**END**


	20. Rest & Love

Note: This is it, THE END. Yeah, took me a while to update… holidays are busy! Anywho, thanks to all that have taken the time to read this and review! Feel free to check out my other works! This last post will be a bit different… It's one story, just cuz…

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Title: Watching Over You  
Summary: Someone stands vigil over a fallen hero…  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rated: PG-13

Pairing: Donnie/OFC

**December 24th & 25th: Rest & Love**

.

.

.

A prone figure lay on a rickety cot, sweat collecting on his furrowed brow. Rapid movements behind closed, green eyelids let the other in the room know that the patient was having haunted dreams. A soft whimper had the human girl running tender fingertips over the fallen hero's cheek: calming him enough so that she could reach into a bowl of cool water and wring out a snow white towel before compressing the cool relief to a fevered brow. She tucked the blanket up higher with her free hand, just beneath his chin before removing the cold compress. He'd been out for two days already, and was showing no signs to waking anytime soon other than the distressed sounds he made while dreaming.

Sighing she put the cloth back into the water before rubbing her tired eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she slept. Whenever her best friend and his brothers went out on these dangerous missions, sleep always eluded her until he messaged her that he was ok. When she hadn't gotten the message she had come down to the lair to find the turtle of the group that usually played the role of medic barely conscious on this very cot: the other three unsure of what to do.

He'd been shot, and had been in shock. Upon seeing her he'd gotten restless, urgent to sit up and get to her and she had hurriedly gotten to his side. Despite the wound in his shoulder his arms banded around her and his face had pressed against her neck. He shuddered once, twice, and then had fallen limp against her. She had taken control then, ordering the others around. The bullet had gone through but he had lost a lot of blood, his normally dark olive skin a lighter shade of green. She stitched him up the best she could and wrapped his whole arm and shoulder before hooking him up to an IV and covering him up.

He was now fighting an infection and she frowned while pressing the back of her hand to his fevered cheek. She started him on some antibiotics when the fever first started but it wasn't breaking like she wanted it to. Kneeling down to have better access to him she once again applied the compress, her free hand sneaking under the blanket, her smooth palm sliding over his calloused before entwining her fingers with his. He looked so vulnerable without all his padding and his mask, and truly she'd never seen him without one or the other.

"I get it, Donnie," she said in a soft whisper, blue eyes watering. "You need to rest, but please, wake up… Just for a while so I know you'll be ok." Leaning down she pressed her cheek against his good shoulder, brown hair falling over her eyes before she closed them. "Please wake up…I… I love you. I know, crazy huh? How did we get here? I mean, I think I've always had feelings for you but… Please wake up so I can talk to you about this… I mean it… I love you…"

"Mmph… 'ly… M'ly…" he murmured, making her start and sit up straight. His eyes were still closed, but she felt his hand clasp hers lightly before falling limp once more.

"Donnie?" She smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're going to be ok, you know that?"

His only answer was the gentle rise and fall of his chest, but somehow she knew that he heard her.

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes, Donatello felt, well, well rested. Being the logical one he didn't let panic grip him when he found he couldn't move right away. Images washed over him and he remembered being shot, Raphael carrying him back to the lair, and the panicked expressions on his brother's faces when they realized he was hurt a lot worse than they initially thought. He had wanted to tell them that he would be ok, but his mind had started to fog. Apparently, the shock had been wearing off at the time. Right when he was about to go under he remembered Emily standing there and it was like adrenaline had been suddenly injected into his heart because he'd been able to sit up and embrace her. Something within him had just needed to make sure she was ok and when he'd gotten the answer that she was: he let the darkness take him.

Wincing he lifted up his good arm and braced it against the cot before sitting up. Dizziness had been expected and he closed his eyes and centered himself for a moment before traveling the rest of the way up. The warm blanket fell from his shoulders and he looked down to see the wrapping that went around his shoulder, shell, and arm. Emily must've cleaned him up, it was too precise and clean to be Mikey and Raph and Leo's wraps were always too tight. Raising his good arm he rubbed the crud out of his eyes just as a whisper of a sound came from the doorway. Looking up he saw Emily and a stab of guilt traveled right through him.

She looked like hell. Her normally bright and happy face was pale and dark circles that matched the black t-shirt she wore were beneath her eyes. Her usually vibrant, brunette hair was frizzy and up in a messier bun than usual. However, her expression seemed to brighten immediately when seeing him awake.

"Donnie!"

"Hey, Em," he said, mustering a smile even though he was now starting to feel the fiery pain in his shoulder. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," she said, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. "You had a high fever; your wound had gotten infected before I treated it."

"Ah…" He slowly twisted around and she rushed to his side, hands going to his good arm and curling around his bicep to help him stand. He felt shaky but also hungry, thirsty: and he really needed to pee. "I need-"

"Don!" came a chorus of shouts and suddenly he was passed from one brother to the other and finally Splinter who stated he felt blessed now that he was awake. Donatello enlisted the help of Leo to get him to the bathroom while Mikey insisted he was going to make a feast to celebrate his return to the land of the living: which had earned a smack from Raphael.

"He wasn't dead you moron," growled Raphael and Don could catch the slight twinge of fear in his voice. Raph had been worried.

"You know what I meant," said Mikey with an eye roll, deflecting his feelings with jokes as always.

"Guys," said Donatello softly. "I'm fine."

"Well good, now Emily can actually get a good night's sleep," said Mikey, walking out of the recovery room (aka the back corner of his lab).

Donatello looked over his good shoulder at Emily, ignoring the slight pain from the motion, and saw her looking down at her hands, wringing them. She was nervous: why? His bladder decided that he'd have to ask that question later…

.

.

.

"Hey."

Emily started, twisting around on the couch to see Donatello standing behind her. She turned off the television and smiled as he came around the couch to settle beside her. "Hi."

"You sleep yet?"

"No." She shrugged, looking down at her hands. She had showered, eaten, and even changed her clothes but had been unable to sleep as of yet. "Not tired."

"Yeah, I get that. The times I've had to keep vigil over my brothers, usually Raph, after one of them got hurt…" His good hand moved to cover both of hers and she looked up at him, her blue eyes connecting with his warmer brown. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She bit her lower lip, blue eyes adverting to his wrapped shoulder: head tilting so that her longer bangs shadowed her eyes and she jumped as a green digit swept them back into place and she blinked up at him, freckled nose scrunching in confusion. "Don?"

"I remember bits and pieces… A lot of it is coming back to me. I remember, at least I think I do…" It was his turn to be uncomfortable. She noticed him shift, then wince as he pulled on his shoulder. She turned one of her hands upward so that her fingers could entwine with his. "Did you mean it?"

Confusion first, then understanding had her tensing as vulnerable eyes slowly met his gaze. "I…"

"I understand if you didn't," he said, sighing. "Things are said that are later regretted. Heat of the moment but… If you meant it then…" His gaze darkened and it was almost like she was staring into two pieces of coal instead of his eyes. "Then… Me too."

Emily smiled before leaning down, resting her head against his good shoulder while keeping a firm grip on his hand. She felt his breath as he nuzzled the top of her head and slowly her eyes started to droop. Moments later she's aware of being carried and her concern lets her rise out of the fuzziness.

"Yer shoulder…"

"Is fine," he insisted even though she heard the strain in his voice. "The couch is awful; I can't have my caretaker subjected to torture after all she's done for me."

"Don…" Emily smiled before bringing her hand up to his cheek. He started at the contact before nuzzling her palm. "You've been shot. You should have your bed."

"Can… Can we just lay together?" he asked and suddenly it's like he's that insecure teenager all over again, fawning over a girl: except this time the girl actually returned his feelings.

"I'd like that," said Emily with a smile and soon they are under the covers, Emily fully clothed and yet comfortable with a fully naked Donatello since his padding and mask were still M.I.A. She let him get comfortable first before settling in beside him. She gave a surprised squeak as his good arm pulled her in tightly against his side and she gave a rare giggle before settling in against him.

"Em?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said seriously. "Since the day I met you."

"Love you too," she said softly, the promise of sleep already pulling her under. "Donnie?"

"Hm?" he asked, so comfortable and content that even HE was falling asleep.

"Don't ever… Scare me… Like that again," she said between yawns, earning a chuckle from the genius turtle.

"I'll try not to."

**END**


End file.
